


The Sun Hits You Perfectly

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natsu lookin good, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Prompt: Sun





	The Sun Hits You Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sun

Gray and Natsu we're taking a stroll through the forest around the latter's house. It was Beautiful at sunset. Natsu grabbed Gray's hand, "C'mon Gray! Let's go!" He chirped happily while Gray only facepalmed, but went along anyway.

 

"Alright, slowdown."

 

The two walked/ran and ended up at a cliff. The scene was beautiful. The sunset with a clear sky. The slight breeze that brought in flower petals. And the golden orange light hitting Natsu the perfect way.

 

His eyes reflecting the scene were half lidded, and his hair shining a beautiful peach color. The smile on his face as his armies were spread out on either side of him with his head tilted back.

 

Gray only stood back, admiring and wondering how he got this lovely being. As he continued watching, he saw Natsu's body lock up in 'shock' presumably. Nervous, he asked, "What's wrong babe?"

 

Natsu stared to the grass on his left hand side and smiled. "Look Gray," He said crouching down. As he got on all fours he slowly crawled forward. Here, was the most beautiful flower they both had ever seen. Natsu reaches out his arms and cradles the soft blue and pink petals.

 

Gray looked amazed, but not at the flower; He was amazed at the fact the sun could hit Natsu even more grandly. With one quick stride he was in front of Natsu and the flower. And, he kissed his own flower petal. As the two pulled back Gray spoke with love, and a hint of admiration. "The sun hits you perfectly."

Natsu only giggled.


End file.
